


I've Got You

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Twins [Art] [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Twin Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't started working on anything yet, but I have a few ideas in mind to create a story out of this. It wouldn't include aspects of AHS, but I'd be using Donovan as Neal's twin. (And, naturally, it would be Peter/Neal.) The only thing I'm really debating at this moment in time is whether or not Neal and Donovan were separated at birth or grew up together. If you're interested in this idea, which storyline would you prefer?</p>
    </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't started working on anything yet, but I have a few ideas in mind to create a story out of this. It wouldn't include aspects of AHS, but I'd be using Donovan as Neal's twin. (And, naturally, it would be Peter/Neal.) The only thing I'm really debating at this moment in time is whether or not Neal and Donovan were separated at birth or grew up together. If you're interested in this idea, which storyline would you prefer?


End file.
